poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
White Whale
|image=White Whale.png |imagecaption = "Aye. I didn't want anyone to know he bested me." — Captain Boomer |spec=Whale |ffi=Friend |island=S.O.S Island |dialogue=no }} The White Whale is an albino whale, not unlike a sperm whale, who first appeared in S.O.S Island. Characteristics Appearance The White Whale, as his name implies, is colored white, and is a large whale with a squarish head resembling that of a sperm whale's. Storyline Role on S.O.S Island Sometime before you arrive on the island, Captain Boomer, who hated the White Whale, was chasing him through the waters. But at one point, the White Whale somehow, but accidentally, hit the S.S. Pequod. The Captain, fuming at the incident, stopped steering the ship and it crashed into an iceberg, thus causing it to sink. The Captain, not wanting anyone to know that the White Whale had bested him, came up with the lie that only the Whale caused the ship to sink, which he tells you after you land on the island. They find a whale lover named Ishmael trapped in his cabin, yelling "Save me, Whale!" When you knocks out the stuff trapping Ishmael's leg, he reveals that he was calling the White Whale to come and save him. Tell him that the White Whale was the one who caused the damage, as you should believe it at the time, and he'll disagree, saying that the White Whale is friendly. Tell him to follow you, and he'll grab his Whale Song Gadget, then follow you to the iceberg. Once there, he'll give you his Whale Song Gadget as a reward. If you click on it, you'll find that Gadget is stuck on Humpback Mode. After you save the Ballroom Singer and the Mechanic, the Mechanic will give you her wrench, and you can use it to turn the Whale Song Gadget to White Whale Mode. Then save the Chef, and you'll have to save the Captain. When you reach him, you'll be too far underwater to escape in time. So the Captain reveals that he was lying about the White Whale. What really happened was that after the White Whale accidentally hit the ship, the Captain fumed about it and accidentally smashed into the iceberg. Then your Poptropican comments that since the White Whale didn't cause the ship to sink, he may not be the monster the Captain makes him out to be. Nearby you can see the White Whale swimming near the ship. Use the Whale Song Gadget to call the White Whale and he'll come braking through one of the ship's windows. He will then start sucking in the ship's water, dragging you and the Captain with it! But the White Whale quickly resurfaces and spouts you and the Captain out through his blowhole to the iceberg, then splashes away. Gallery A Picture of the White Whale Spouting the Captain Out.JPG|This was No Fish Story The White Whale Popping Above the Water.jpg|The White Whale pops above the water. The White Whale Sucking in Water.JPG|The White Whale sucking in water (as well as you and Captain Boomer) from the ship. The White Whale's Tail Above the Water.JPG|The White Whale splashing away. The Blueish White Whale Under the Water.JPG|The White Whale as seen in S.O.S Island's trailer. The White Whale Swimming Past the Boat.JPG|The White Whale swimming past the ship. Trivia *The White Whale is partly based on Moby Dick, being a white sperm whale that the captain of the ship hates. The White Whale, though, saves the captain of the ship, while Moby Dick kills his captain. This is probably so as to make the island more child-friendly to younger users. *In the trailer for S.O.S Island, a whale is seen, which is presumed to be the White Whale. However, the whale in the trailer is blue. This may be due to the fact that it was seen underwater. *Although the White Whale closely resembles a sperm whale, it is probably an entirely different species of whale since it has its own option on the whale song gadget. Category:S.O.S. Island Characters Category:Creatures Category:S.O.S. Island